highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CloakedX/The War of SkyClan THREE
Welcome to the War of SkyClan 3 where everyone hates each other and they're trying to kill each other. The contestants chosen for this one are above now.... Lets get ready to rumble. The Bloodbath As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Leopardlight gathers as much food as she can. Ravenspeckle kills Owlstar with a sickle. Blazewing and Saltbreeze fight for a bag. Blazewing gives up and retreats. Aurorapaw retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia. Nightowl, Ryewhisker, and Peppershade get into a fight. Ryewhisker triumphantly kills them both. Heatherpaw runs away from the Cornucopia. Ashblossom stays at the cornucopia for resources. Stormhowler runs away from the Cornucopia. Crowpaw runs away from the Cornucopia. Beechgrove runs away from the Cornucopia. Buckscar and Apricotmask fight for a bag. Apricotmask gives up and retreats. Brightstep runs away from the Cornucopia. Noondapple runs away from the Cornucopia. Lizardnose steps off her podium too soon and blows up. Swallowstreak runs away from the Cornucopia. Briarpelt grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Dapplewing runs away from the Cornucopia. Flintwhisper runs away from the Cornucopia. Jumptail grabs a sword. Day 1 Buckscar and Noondapple split up to search for resources. Ryewhisker tries to spear fish with a trident. Swallowstreak receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Ravenspeckle searches for a water source. Flintwhisper stabs Saltbreeze with a tree branch. Apricotmask makes a wooden spear. Leopardlight sprains her ankle while running away from Aurorapaw. Ashblossom begs for Jumptail to kill him. She refuses, keeping Ashblossom alive. Heatherpaw, Brightstep, Stormhowler, Blazewing, and Briarpelt track down and kill Crowpaw. Dapplewing makes a wooden spear. Beechgrove dies trying to escape the arena. 7 Cannon Shots Can Be Heard In The Distance Owlstar District 1 Nightowl District 5 Peppershade District 11 Lizardnose District 1 Saltbreeze District 9 Crowpaw District 10 Beechgrove District 2 Night 1 Ravenspeckle fends Briarpelt, Aurorapaw, and Stormhowler away from his fire. Ryewhisker, Flintwhisper, Blazewing, and Jumptail sleep in shifts. Leopardlight fends Swallowstreak, Heatherpaw, and Buckscar away from her fire. Dapplewing climbs a tree to rest. Apricotmask defeats Brightstep in a fight, but spares her life. Ashblossom destroys Noondapple's supplies while she is asleep. Day 2 Apricotmask receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Flintwhisper travels to higher ground. Ashblossom diverts Blazewing's attention and runs away. Jumptail practices her archery. Leopardlight receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Brightstep tries to spear fish with a trident. Swallowstreak receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Noondapple and Ryewhisker work together for the day. Stormhowler camouflauges himself in the bushes. Briarpelt hunts for other tributes. Dapplewing receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Buckscar and Aurorapaw split up to search for resources. Heatherpaw steals from Ravenspeckle while he isn't looking. No Cannon Shots Can Be Heard In The Distance. Night 2 Aurorapaw convinces Flintwhisper to snuggle with her. Buckscar, Dapplewing, Briarpelt, and Ashblossom tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. Blazewing cooks her food before putting her fire out. Swallowstreak receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Brightstep, Apricotmask, and Noondapple discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Ravenspeckle defeats Jumptail in a fight, but spares her life. Heatherpaw tries to sing herself to sleep. Ryewhisker thinks about home. Stormhowler passes out from exhaustion. Leopardlight is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Day 3 Ryewhisker spears Leopardlight in the abdomen. Dapplewing, Flintwhisper, Apricotmask, Swallowstreak, and Aurorapaw hunt for other tributes. Heatherpaw injures herself. Noondapple defeats Jumptail in a fight, but spares her life. Brightstep collects fruit from a tree. Blazewing diverts Ravenspeckle's attention and runs away. Buckscar spears Briarpelt in the abdomen. Ashblossom explores the arena. Stormhowler tries to spear fish with a trident. 2 Cannon Shots Can Be Heard In The Distance Leopardlight District 3 Briarpelt District 8 Night 3 Ryewhisker receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Blazewing thinks about home. Buckscar, Brightstep, Ravenspeckle, and Aurorapaw sleep in shifts. Dapplewing looks at the night sky. Stormhowler questions his sanity. Ashblossom strangles Noondapple after engaging in a fist fight. Apricotmask sets up camp for the night. Jumptail and Heatherpaw tell stories about themselves to each other. Swallowstreak thinks about winning. Flintwhisper thinks about home. Day 4 Ashblossom severely injures Flintwhisper, but puts him out of his misery. Brightstep camouflauges herself in the bushes. Blazewing stalks Stormhowler. Heatherpaw tries to sleep through the entire day. Apricotmask is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Dapplewing receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Swallowstreak travels to higher ground. Aurorapaw receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Buckscar receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Jumptail tries to spear fish with a trident. Ravenspeckle picks flowers. Ryewhisker goes hunting. Arena Event Wolf mutts are let loose in the arena. Apricotmask survives. Swallowstreak survives. Blazewing is eaten by wolf mutts. As Ryewhisker and Ashblossom fight, a pack of wolf mutts show up and kill them both. Heatherpaw survives. Buckscar survives. Aurorapaw survives. Brightstep survives. Dapplewing survives. Stormhowler survives. Jumptail is crushed by a pack of wolf mutts. Ravenspeckle is crushed by a pack of wolf mutts. 7 Cannon Shots Can Be Heard In The Distance Noondapple District 6 Flintwhisper District 7 Blazewing District 7 Ryewhisker District 3 Ashblossom District 2 Jumptail District 4 Ravenspeckle District 11 The Feast Brightstep decides not to go to The Feast. Buckscar and Aurorapaw get into a fight over raw meat, but Buckscar gives up and runs away. Stormhowler overpowers Apricotmask, killing her. Swallowstreak decides not to go to The Feast. Heatherpaw decides not to go to The Feast. Dapplewing dies from an infection. Day 5 Buckscar and Brightstep threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. Stormhowler receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Aurorapaw overpowers Heatherpaw, killing her. Swallowstreak injures herself. 5 Cannon Shots Can Be Heard In The Distance Apricotmask District 6 Dapplewing District 10 Buckscar District 5 Brightstep District 12 Heatherpaw District 4 Night 5 Aurorapaw and Swallowstreak sleep in shifts. Stormhowler goes to sleep. Day 6 Stormhowler and Aurorapaw work together for the day. Swallowstreak injures herself. No Cannon Shots Can Be Heard From The Distance Night 6 Swallowstreak's trap kills Aurorapaw. Stormhowler attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. The Winner The winner is Swallowstreak from District 9! Results Congratulations Swallowstreak for winning and congratulations Ryewhisker for getting the most kills! Category:Blog posts